


得偿所愿

by whiteknight



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: Drugged Sex, Extramarital Affairs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteknight/pseuds/whiteknight
Summary: 在逃亡的过程中，迪卢木多·奥迪纳先后遭遇了追击、背叛、谋杀，以及死神吉尔伽美什的劝诱。死亡与欲望如影随形，他从未成功逃离。
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 12





	得偿所愿

**Author's Note:**

> 题材取自神话中格兰尼公主背叛迪卢木多并联合情夫谋杀未遂的段落。本文包括婚内出轨ntr与致幻药物性行为，既不正确也不道德。能接受的朋友，祝你们阅读愉快。
> 
> 与《如影随形》(附在结尾)是一个系列，都是能见到死神的刷与死神金先生的故事。

吉尔伽美什循着血腥而来，在新鲜的尸体旁停下脚步。他略微低了一下头，雨水因为他的动作顺着伞沿哗哗地滑下来，像扯断的珠串四处迸溅。

“干得不错。”吉尔伽美什由衷称赞道。

迪卢木多觉得冷，仿佛雨水已经把他的血都浇成了冰，他的血管僵硬着收缩，肌肉在皮肤下打着颤。淡红的血水沿着砖缝一路漫到他的脚边，像一滩粘稠腥臭的诅咒，他似乎想后退，但最终只是捏住了自己的手腕、尽量平静地开口：“我并没有想杀他，吉尔伽美什。”

吉尔伽美什笑了，他的神态恶意又天真，语调却温柔：“即使格兰尼·康马克的情夫想杀死你？”

格兰尼的情夫已经死了。死人歪着头颅躺在地上，空洞苍白的面孔表情扭曲，血从后脑的洞源源不断地涌出来，它看上去和小巷里随手丢弃的垃圾没什么区别。它的手边是枯叶、烟蒂、淋湿发软的广告海报，还有一把弹簧刀在反射霓虹的光。吉尔伽美什把刀踢开，让它去和一旁的易拉罐作伴。“年轻的圣母先生，”他发出讥笑，“这把刀的主人三天前和你的妻子睡在一张床上，五分钟前还想要扯出你的肠子——”

“不过我猜，这是你妻子的主意。”

闭嘴，他想说，闭嘴，然后滚。但迪卢木多一句话也没有说，他抬起头，雨水顺着额发和睫毛滚落，又把衬衫上的血迹冲淡、扩散，他的皮肤和眼睛都是湿漉漉的，看起来像一朵在水里浸泡太久的玫瑰，苍白得没了颜色，既茫然迷惑，又麻木到僵冷。而死神站在杂乱肮脏的死胡同里纤尘不染，又以一种明快冶艳的微笑示人，手指随意转动着黑伞的伞柄，尸体躺在他脚边，凶手站在他眼前，这场景好像盛装参加一场愉快可笑的葬礼。或许他终于满意了，迪卢木多心想，看了这么久的闹剧，是不是此刻终于令他得偿所愿？

“你都知道，”迪卢木多说，“你知道他们都希望我死，格兰尼，她的情夫，芬恩，每一个人，那么或许你该让他们得逞。恐怕没有比现在更好的时机，吉尔伽美什。”

“还不是时候，”死神说，“不是今天，不是现在。”

那该是什么时候？他心想，是寿终正寝，是一颗子弹钻进心脏，是一杯毒药腐坏肚肠？他觉得冷，觉得疲惫又厌恶，甚至连愤怒也失去力气，这场由背叛开端的逃亡并无意义，终点既不是自由也不是爱情，而其中的血腥味令人作呕。他的胃里像填满了冰块似的痉挛。吉尔伽美什走近他，捧住他的脸，凑过来吻他的嘴角。死神的碰触冰凉，亲吻却滚烫，他嗅到对方身上雪松和琥珀，酒与龙涎香的气息，像被雪和火同时包围侵蚀。“真冷。”迪卢木多低声说，他环住吉尔伽美什，埋首在他干燥温暖的脖颈间，像是一场自暴自弃的献祭。

吉尔伽美什把他扯进酒吧(“你需要酒精清醒清醒”)，迪卢木多任他摆布，握着酒杯恍惚地喝下去时才发觉自己听到了一个诡异的悖论。人们在欢呼，咒骂，窃窃私语，大声喧哗，玻璃酒杯碰在一起，丁零当啷一阵清脆的响。迪卢木多麻木的感官开始苏醒，皮肤上劣质的香水和烟味，灰尘灯光下漂浮的轨迹，酒沫在坍塌破灭，而他甚至听得到每一个泡沫裂开的声响。死神雪白的手指搭在漆黑吧台上，他露出的笑容是甜蜜又森冷的劝诱：“这里每天都有犯罪，每天都有背叛，所有人都可能不明不白地死，所有希望都在破灭的过程中，在意那些无趣的事情又有什么意义？”

“如果没有真正在意和追求的事物，又谈何活过？‘死亡也并非是所向披靡’，吉尔伽美什。”

“这首诗是芬恩教给你的。”

年轻人愣了一瞬：“是，他教过我许多。”

安格斯教给你爱和理想，芬恩教你诗句和信念，这些组成你的东西最终会杀死你。吉尔伽美什盯着他许久，啧了一声。“真愚蠢，”死神冷笑，“不过王很喜欢。”

现在，他不怀好意地问，感觉如何？

迪卢木多没有回答。事实上，他感到欣快，他的心跳加快，瞳孔收缩，鼓膜上回荡着血液飞速冲撞的回响：咚！咚！咚！然后是歌声，古董留声机吱吱呀呀地转，循环往复的香颂听起来扭曲又甜蜜。这里为什么会有留声机？直到刚才，他都只听到了钢琴，许久未调音的钢琴和油腻的琴键，每一下弹奏都发出走调的乐曲。他转过头，发现花瓶里的百合花在沙沙作响，一会它们就发出咕咕的嘟囔，拍着雪白的翅膀飞起来，绕着天花板转了三圈才穿过密封的玻璃，一直飞到月亮上去——现在的月亮看起来像块融化的圆形奶酪，可外面的雨从未停止。

吉尔伽美什，迪卢木多说，他开始发现不对劲了，因为眼前的一切变成了万花筒，被分裂、切割、重组，他被带着走上楼梯，昏暗的灯光底下跌跌撞撞地前行，无数桃红亮绿孔雀蓝的星星碎片从玻璃窗户外涌进来，洒在脚边，淹没足面。你到底在我的酒里放了什么？他猜测，必然有片剂掉进了金黄的威士忌里，沉在冰块下面，溶解，扩散，所以喝起来才会尝到大麦、橡木桶和一丝邪恶的甜。

吉尔伽美什没有回答他。始作俑者锁上门，慢条斯理地帮他解开领带，松开领口，露出被汗水打湿的皮肤，风吹在上面一点也不冷。好好享受，迪卢木多听到他这么说，这句话是贴着耳朵送进来的，温热的呼吸像铁水一样刺激着他的神经。他感到热，感到异样的轻松和愉快，年轻的身体像积雨云一样既漂浮在空中又沉甸甸地要下坠，而且还饱含水分，随时都能拧出黏稠的雨水。他被摁在床褥上，湿透的衣服一件一件扯下，抛在地上，像蛇留下的蜕。吉尔伽美什舔吻他的乳头，他感到火开始烧，从胸口一直烧灼到下腹，光是这样就让他的阴茎变得又硬又涨，接着，他被含住了。

他硬生生压下一声哽咽似的呻吟，这太超过了，湿热的口腔和灵活柔韧的舌头包裹过来，快感的浪潮几乎把他吞没。迪卢木多忍不住将手指缠进对方的金发，又像是拒绝，又像是索取。别这样，他的声音沙哑，像琴弓划出一道甜蜜又焦灼的颤音，可他却被含得更深了，色泽艳丽的唇舌玩弄他的阴茎和阴囊，不断渗出的前液打湿龟头又被舔了去，黏腻的声响和从骨头里爬出来的痒叫他发疯得想尖叫。吉尔伽美什似乎对他的表现感到满意，他从他打颤的大腿间抬起头，姿态像极一只饮饱了水的狮子，唇角还牵出一条淫靡光亮的银线。那美丽的猛兽要凑过来咬他了。

迪卢木多茫然地伸出手去触碰他，甚至想吻他（这是平时从来没有过的冲动），这是怎么了？灯光在吉尔伽美什的金发上筑了巢，亮闪闪的是一层光晕，他莹白的皮肤像一块滚烫的雪，红眼珠像饱满的樱桃，那种浸在甜酒里的水果。于是他拉过他，去吻吉尔伽美什的眼睛，仿佛山雀啄食一双新鲜的果实。吉尔伽美什有些惊讶，但他显然被取悦了：无论是自觉张开的双腿，蜷缩的足趾，勃起的性器和乳头，还是一个缠绵主动的拥吻，都昭示着彻底的臣服。他们因此贴得更近，硬挺的阴茎摩擦敏感的会阴，挤压饱满的囊袋，吉尔伽美什甚至引导着年轻人用自己的手指在柔软的肉穴里搅动扩张，循循善诱地教导一切羞耻的技巧。他教得足够好，而他的学生也聪颖听话，很快这具身体就在高潮的边缘徘徊，张合着的穴口让人几乎能窥见一点粉嫩的肠肉。

瞧瞧，你差点被自己的手指操得高潮。迪卢木多摇着头，想要拒绝这样的羞辱，可那双金眼睛里盛满融化的蜂蜜，显得毫无说服力。吉尔伽美什掐着他的腰，把自己送进去，湿润温暖的软肉柔顺地吸吮上来，入侵者发出满足的喘息，他无视那些挣扎和反抗，掰开对方的臀瓣粗暴地插入，如同一支野蛮的军队强奸一块处女地。

迪卢木多爆发出一声混着呻吟的咒骂，他不知道自己是否流了血，可盖尔语脏话反而让对方笑得更开心了（“作为奖赏，我可以饶恕你的不敬”）。于是侵略者的阳具埋得更深，契合得更紧，那活的、滚烫的器官在他的体内搏动和冲撞，痛苦的喘息便逐渐变了调。吉尔伽美什显然精于此道，他下流地赞美这具年轻的躯体温暖紧致，汁水泛滥得淫荡，好像天生就该承受蹂躏。迪卢木多厌恶这糟糕的调情，可他的理智被异常分泌的激素麻痹、阻断，挡在一旁观看着本能的狂欢，本能只要愉悦，它把糟糕的不成形的婚姻、格兰妮的谎言和自己的道德观全部丢在一边，把自持而高尚的壳子撕得粉碎。于是他的神经，那些树枝一样的结缔组织在肌肉间兴奋地抽条，长出甜的花，战栗的果，支使他放弃思考、不管不顾：只要抛弃羞耻和尊严，打开双腿，去拥抱更多欢愉就足够。

吉尔伽美什在他耳边发出嗤笑，他说迪卢木多，你现在的表现取悦了我，但我更期待你清醒以后的后悔和羞耻。

是的，后悔。他知道自己必定会后悔，连同之前每一个未能修正的瞬间：格兰尼将他们的手腕用丝带绑在一起，“你是我的，迪卢木多”，女人湖水般妩媚的眼睛里燃烧着火，“你只能是我的”；陌生的男人挥舞着刀大笑“你甚至不如她腿间流过的水”，他早就等在小巷的角落里了，垃圾、劣质烟草和格兰尼的香水混合的气味令人反胃；芬恩的金发褪了色，他坐在阴影之中，像一只鬃毛灰暗的雄狮，“你背叛了我”，他说；母亲抱着垂死的幼弟，父亲的表情模糊空白，她撕心裂肺地哭喊，血迹比所有的玫瑰、所有的口红都要艳丽……“我的孩子，”安格斯的蓝眼睛望过来，“人们并非不知道正确的选择，只是人们时常更情愿投入自毁的深渊。”

他又开始觉得冷了，雨水在他的骨头里结冰，而在一切阴翳似的幻觉里，唯有吉尔伽美什鲜明而滚烫。死亡捧起年轻人的脸亲吻，拇指擦过泪痣，擦去眼角渗出的泪水，动作轻柔，近乎悲悯，吐出的低语却残酷恶毒：你不爱格兰尼·康马克。

她早就知道，否则为什么非要你死？

他大概是露出了被毒蛇咬了一样的表情，致幻药物让伪装变得毫无意义，再不能用肌肉组合出一个隐忍的面具。他可以说这和你无关，可以说滚开，也可以否认，可吉尔伽美什已经得到了回答。

你的身体比嘴更不会说谎。

死神在笑，竖立的瞳孔放大，手指按在年轻人抽搐的腹部上，仿佛要随时剖开柔软的皮，好扯出脆弱腥热的内脏慢慢啃食，那些滚烫的血肉里会有痛苦的甜味吗？吉尔伽美什喜欢这样，从来如此，没有什么比同时品尝希望和绝望更令他快活，毕竟他的时间太长，又那么喜新厌旧，难以满足。在他咬牙沉默的间隙中，那钉在体内的阴茎缓慢地戳刺着，吉尔伽美什开始一点点向外抽离，直至退得只剩龟头浅浅卡在穴口，偶尔漫不经心地打个圈叫身下的肉体溢出一声喘息，就是不再照顾蠕动的肠肉和敏感的前列腺。那种空虚又难耐的感觉爬上来了，迪卢木多难受得反弓起脊背，他想伸手去碰自己硬挺流水的性器，却被抓住了手指舔弄，撩拨的火焰烧得太旺了，把他的精神和肉体都折磨到了极限。

吉尔伽美什似乎很满意，他笑着问，迪卢木多，你想要什么？

我想要什么。这个问题敲进他混沌迷乱的大脑，激起太多无关紧要的答案。爱，忠诚，理想，圆满的人生，实现的愿望，坚持的信念，这些是此时的答案吗？他们仿佛躺在献祭的石台上，在举行一场圣婚，无数信徒在沉默地观摩这场淫邪的交媾，好在事后分上一杯割下来的新鲜血肉。于是他明白，只有献上所有的疼痛和欢愉才能获得神明的答案——他挣脱了吉尔伽美什的桎梏，手指向下抚摸(流出的体液让交合的部位变得异常黏腻)，一直摸到了那柄炽热的、在身体里抽插的阴茎。年轻人握住了它，抬起腰，像剑鞘迎合剑刃一样把吉尔伽美什吞得更深。

我想要你。

我不属于你，吉尔伽美什。他说。但现在，我想要你。

吉尔伽美什是幻觉、是恶魔也好，是死亡与欲望也罢，或者他只是一个糟糕又让人着迷的人类，都不重要，都不再重要。此刻他将自己作为贡品献上，只要换一剂剧毒的解药。尝到祭品的司祭有些讶异，但他很快从善如流，甚至带着一些赞许似的满足了对方。他们的腿交缠在一处，被汗水和体液沾湿，囊袋拍打会阴的声音听起来无比淫靡，高潮时的尖叫则像垂死动物的哀鸣。吉尔伽美什凑过来吻他，他们像一对亲密的情人那样厮磨接吻，并不顾及穴口里盛不住的精液满溢出来，顺着腿间流下把床单弄得肮脏。

迪卢木多不再思考。他太累，太热，被摆成羞耻的姿势打开自己，被一遍遍弄得更脏，像在一百个疯狂的梦境里跋涉而过。他知道，明天早上他会像宿醉醒来一样难受，全身疼得像被拆开又重组，他会因为反胃和羞愧而浑身发抖，冷汗雨水一样裹满肢体。雨水在冲刷血迹，无名尸体腐烂在巷子里无人在意，格兰尼·康马克独自在他们逃亡的栖身之处，她坐在沙发上掰开一块面包，等待着一个结局的降临：在真正的结局到来前，无人知道自己的选择是否会得偿所愿。

但这些都与他们无关。此时迪卢木多·奥迪纳只想不断把吉尔伽美什拉近，再拉近一点。生者拥抱死亡，情绪代替理智，而他在灭顶的快慰里自毁，在幻觉和高潮里湮灭得一干二净。

**Author's Note:**

> 如影随形
> 
> 在经过漫长的追捕、损失和妥协之后，他们终于坐到了同一张桌子旁，往日的影子随手一抓就在眼前，但任谁都知道今非昔比。安格斯尽了最大努力，或者说，所有人看起来都尽了最大的努力，迪卢木多最终得以和芬恩握手言和。那天晚上芬恩喝了许多酒，他的酒量依旧那么好，可金发里已经掺杂了太多银灰的杂质，在灯光下，衰老的痕迹如此不甘地显露无遗。
> 
> 芬恩转过头说：迪卢，你小时候总说自己能看见别人看不见的男人，并确信那是来将自己带走的死神。我和你的养父安慰你那是幻觉，是噩梦，但你似乎从来没有摆脱过他。事到如今，你平安归来，看来命运十分眷顾你，但愿你往后依旧好运。
> 
> 说完，他把酒杯里的烈酒一饮而尽。刻花玻璃杯底磕在桌面上，落下响亮的一响。
> 
> 格兰尼小声问：我怎么没听你说过？
> 
> 她的神情天真又妩媚，就像在那场婚礼上一一询问过男士们的姓名时一般。迪卢木多避开她多情的眼睛，他看向窗边，吉尔伽美什就站在那里。他朝迪卢木多遥遥举杯，那酒液里泡着一朵刚被斩首不久的玫瑰，在灯光照耀下像一只美丽新鲜的头颅。帘幕被风吹起来，死神的面孔笼罩在雾气似的白纱下。他总是会出现，在芬恩的婚礼，在逃亡的副驾驶座，在雨夜的破旧旅店，或者更早一些，在毕业舞会的阳台，在弟弟死去的清晨，在每一个死亡浮出影子、露出镰刀的瞬间，吉尔伽美什总是在那里。他会朝他微笑，会把他压在门板上亲吻、做爱，死神的艳丽不怀好意，死神吻他的嘴唇、操弄他的肉体，却迟迟不咬断他的喉咙。
> 
> 吉尔伽美什注视着他，于是他回答：那都是没什么大不了的事。
> 
> 死神露出讥讽的笑容，他向后一仰，轻盈地翻下窗台、消失在黑夜里。


End file.
